


Get Your Own Hobbit

by orphan_account



Series: Hobbit prompt fills [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Community: hobbit_kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for prompt on hobbit_kink:</p><p>"Dwarves grow an excess of hair because their natural body temperature is very low. Hobbits on the other hand are like miniature furnaces. This is discovered on a particularly chilly night and the dwarves all bicker over who gets to cuddle with the hobbit for the night."</p><p>As far as each of them were concerned, the hobbit was theirs to cuddle at night. Everyone else in the company was welcome to find their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dwalin

**Author's Note:**

> link to prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=22223851#t22223851

If there was one topic that Bilbo could strike from every conversation the company partook in on this journey, it would be the topic of racial differences. 

It had gotten much better after spending some time with the dwarves, the comments became less derogatory and more teasing. But still, after a week or two of travel Bilbo would have hoped for the conversation to be laid to rest. However, it seemed that they just could not stop returning to it.

“I don't know how you hobbits would survive anywhere other than the Shire, as hairless as you are.” Bofur ribbed. 

“I know, just looking at you makes me feel cold!” Kili griped from behind Bilbo, who only rolled his eyes. It was a particularly cold evening, and everyone was glad to find some measure of shelter to block out the icy wind. It was true that he was cold, but he wasn't nearly as cold as the others seemed to think, by the concerned looks he was getting.

“I assure you that I am perfectly all right. I have more than enough layers to keep myself warm.” In fact, it was only minutes after sitting to rest and pulling his blanket around himself that he began to warm up. 

“That's not possible, you've barely any layers at all, and you're skinny as a rail. I have no idea how you aren't freezing to death!” Fili jumped in to defend his brother's side of the argument. Kili in turn nodded fervently. 

“Well maybe,” Bilbo huffed, “Hobbits can handle the cold better than dwarves, then.” This was predictably met with a mixture of derisive laughter and offended shouts from all of those who had pretended not to be listening to the conversation.

“A hobbit, tougher than a dwarf? Dwarves are the most resilient race of Middle Earth, there is no way a soft little hobbit body can better handle the cold.” Dori remarked with a snort. Bilbo could only shrug. Either hobbits could handle cold better, or they were all being fussy mother hens because Bilbo honestly felt perfectly warm enough. Whichever it was didn't make the topic any less annoying or bothersome. 

Luckily, when Bilbo wasn't willing to argue his case any further, the talking shifted instead to supplies and the journey's progress. Food was passed out, though because of the wind a fire was impossible, and thus the meal was a cold one. Kili and Fili complained further about their chilled toes and fingers, dramatically huddling closer to one another. 

Though perhaps, Bilbo thought in surprise, it wasn't so dramatic. For as time went on, the other company members began to behave similarly, albeit with much less whining. Bofur pulled his hat flaps down further over his ears and pinched his fingers into his own armpits, soon shuffling over to Bombur who just lifted his blanket cover wordlessly. In the same moment, Bifur slipped into the other side of Bombur's bed roll, throwing his own blanket over the three of them and ducking under the cover. 

Ori pulled on his most recent knitted creation, having already handed his brothers their own. He huddled next to Dori, and while Nori did not join them, he sat by close enough. Bilbo hadn't even noticed when Oin and Gloin had pushed their bedrolls together and spread the blankets evenly between them. They looked the least bothered by the cold, save for perhaps Bombur, but they also clearly had no qualms in creating more comfort.

Dwalin and Thorin were both clearly bothered by the cold as well, though they refused to do such a thing as snuggle for body warmth, instead huddling their shoulders and protecting their extremities as best they could. Bilbo could have sworn he saw a slight shiver in Dwalin's shoulders, and in Thorin's chest. Neither looked like they would be getting much sleep tonight, and Bilbo was truly baffled. Was it really so cold out, even with all their body hair? 

Balin, who was on watch, gave them an exasperated growl when he saw them. “You two look miserable. Just pick someone to share a bed with, this is no time to be modest.” Then he glanced over at Bilbo. “You as well, master Baggins. I'm not sure how hobbit customs are, but you have the least body fat of all of us, you'd do better to swallow your pride than freeze in the night.” 

Both Thorin and Dwalin offered only non-committal grunts, but Bilbo wasn't willing to leave it at that. “I'm not being prideful, mister Balin. I truly do not feel cold under these layers.”

Balin sighed, about to argue further when Thorin interrupted. “Do as Balin says, hobbit. We scarcely have enough time as it is, we do not need to be slowed down by a frostbitten hobbit.” 

“And what about you?” Bilbo countered in a rare bout of defiance “You look much more cold than I, and yet you don't follow your own advice.”

“That's because I'm the leader of this company. If I say I am fine, that is for me to decide. You, on the other hand, have a tiny, weak, soft body used to the comforts of a warm home.” Bilbo bristled at that, about to retort before a thick arm cut across his midsection. Dwalin had come forward during the brief spat and pulled Bilbo into his chest. 

“Your bickering is testing my patience. I'll keep the hobbit warm, and you can all shut up and go to sleep.” Before Bilbo could protest further, Dwalin pulled his blankets up and over the both of them before settling down. When Bilbo started twisting around to find a more comfortable position, Dwalin let a long sigh. “Settle down, burglar.” 

Bilbo could hear an almost soothing, unfamiliar tone in Dwalin's voice. With a start, he realized Dwalin's assumption- that Bilbo was squirming because he was afraid. Guilty, he ceased his struggles and did his best to relax. After all, he had no reason to be flustered. Sure, he was pressed with his back up against Dwalin's toned stomach, a thick arm closing against his chest. But they were both fully clothed, and there was no hint of anything improper. In fact, Dwalin even still had his outer layers and cloak on, providing even more of a barrier.

Perhaps that was why Dwalin didn't notice until the next morning. It was only upon awaking that Dwalin realized that he had even nodded off in the first place. That was unexpected. It had been so bitter cold out, and even with the hobbit, Dwalin wasn't expecting to get any sleep. But he wasn't cold, he was actually quite warm. The comfortable heat of another body had seeped through the cloth barrier, until not even his toes were chilly. Dwalin had been so comfortable and warm that he hadn't even woken up at dawn, only at the quiet movements of the others around him. 

Perhaps it had gotten warmer throughout the night? Dwalin eased his way out of bed, gingerly setting aside the small hobbit. Immediately icy cold air hit at him, breezing in through their shelter's wide entrance. No, it was just as bad, if not worse than last night. Dwalin wasn't an idiot, that only left one conclusion. He glanced at the hobbit, who was just in the throes of wakening, then up at Thorin who had been giving him an inquisitive look.

“Our burglar was telling the truth.” Dwalin bluntly responded to the silent enquiry, as well as to his own questions. 

“What do you mean?” Thorin seemed puzzled. 

“He wasn't cold at all, warm as a furnace in fact.” At that admission, Gloin came trundling back into the shelter, finishing his job as second watch. “Ah, so you mean you were the one being warmed, not the other way around?” 

Dwalin didn't like Gloin's teasing tone, but also couldn't deny the truth. He nodded sharply, and turned away. As much as he didn't want to admit it, being able to sleep comfortably had done wonders. He gave their burglar a considering glance. Maybe he shouldn't spread his discovery around so much, Dwalin mused. He wouldn't mind keeping the hobbit and that wonderful heat to himself for a while longer.


	2. Balin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin strikes a deal with his brother, and Bilbo is not amused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter, I know. But I want to keep it with one dwarf per chapter.

Bilbo wasn't completely sure what he thought the next few nights would be like, but he certainly hadn't expected this. Actually, he did have a certain thought about how it would go. Dwalin hadn't said anything to Bilbo after the night, and so he assumed that it would be a stand alone event. Sure, Dwalin hadn't said anything to Bilbo upon waking up, and it was fair enough that Bilbo didn't know him very well- they hadn't been travelling for very long after all. Bilbo still thought he was justified in the base assumption that if Dwalin were planning on repeating the incident, he should have said something.

But no. The next night, Bilbo found Dwalin wordlessly setting up bed just beside him. When Bilbo ignored him and crawled under his own covers, he suddenly found his entire bedroll yanked practically into Dwalin's, and the blankets rearranged to cover them both. Bilbo tried to be indignant, pointing out that he had been perfectly warm on his own, hadn't Dwalin noticed that the night before, and really it was rather rude to not give any warning. All that got him was a few calming words, in that same tone as before- the one that silently blamed Bilbo for being afraid, as well as an arm pulling him closer. Once again, the tone roused Bilbo's guilt and he could do nothing else, besides loudly huff in annoyance before settling down.

The next night, he was half expecting the same thing to happen. Sure enough, just the act of Bilbo laying his bed roll down was enough for Dwalin to immediately set his down as well, close enough for the grabbing arms Bilbo was just getting accustomed to. Bilbo could only half heartedly sigh. It wasn't that he hated it, just that he was a tad unused to such closeness to another body. He had lived alone for so long after all, the memories of cuddling under blankets with his cousins a distant speck of the past. Plus, it didn't help that his opinion wasn't being taken into account at all.

When Bilbo was finally preparing to lie down and be subsequently nabbed however, a new pair of feet approached. Bilbo turned to see Balin standing over both of them. “Mind if I swipe the hobbit for tonight?” Instead of doing anything to correct the assumption that Bilbo was something to be 'swiped', Dwalin gave his brother a baleful glare. 

“Why?”

Balin chuckled. “Because Gloin told me and I saw for myself. If you're willing to threaten your reputation by snuggling up to him each night, the halfling must have an impressive amount of body heat, like he implied the other night.” 

Dwalin sharpened his gaze. “Quiet down, why don't you? You'll alert the whole company.” 

“Oho, you want to keep this a special secret? Afraid someone will burgle the burglar?” Balin laughed at his wording. 

“Excuse me, but I am right here, and I would appreciate it if the both of you would stop talking about me as if I were an object to be passed around.” Bilbo, who had been trying to settle down in the hopes that he would be forgotten in the sibling argument, couldn't help speaking up in indignation. He was summarily ignored.

“How about this. You let me borrow him tonight, and I won't tell everyone that our burglar is a living heater. My old bones are aching from this cold.” 

Dwalin did not like the bargaining, and shifted as if to defiantly pull Bilbo towards himself. But instead, he paused with a stubborn, but slightly considering look. “Your bones are not so old that cold makes them less effective.” He griped.

“I think you underestimate my age. But either way, you don't exactly need the heat either. And, I was going to take our burglar anyways, this just means I wont have to kick you in the ass to do so.” Balin stated in a very matter of fact fashion. Dwalin growled unintelligently, before flipping to his other side and pulling his blanket up. 

“Fine. I better not be hearing about anyone else, though.” 

Balin made a 'tsk' noise at the sentence, and then walked away again. Bilbo hoped that the receding foot steps meant that he hadn't actually heard himself being bartered off to Balin and that he would be left alone for the night.

Obviously, it was not to be. After a few minutes, the footsteps returned and from under his cover, Bilbo heard the sound of a bedroll being set out on his other side. “Please slip in, master Baggins, if you would.” Bilbo froze for a second, thinking that it was decent of Balin to present a choice, even if he hadn't acted like it earlier. But just as Bilbo was about to politely refuse, Balin had scooted himself over and pulled at Bilbo's bedroll until he was at much the same position as with Dwalin last night. Both of their blankets were tossed over top, and Balin turned so that their backs were pressed together. 

The whole affair seemed both similar and yet different from before, and although Balin wasn't holding Bilbo in by any means, he decided he was better off not putting up a fuss. Besides, it was quite comfortable, and Bilbo was always fast to fall asleep, so after a short while it didn't even matter anymore.


	3. Bofur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I had the wrong timing at the beginning of the story- the previous chapters were actually BEFORE the stone troll scene, sorry about that. There's only a sentence or two that placed it in the wrong timeframe, but I'll fix it in a bit.
> 
> i did get a couple comments on the consent issue, which is completely understandable. This should solve it for the most part. There just had to be a transition between a flustered bilbo who is too surprised to do much, and a bilbo who is okay with it (but might be confused over how desirable a cuddle mate he is). But yeah, the dwarves dont know him too well yet, and they're not always the most verbal bunch, and thats a really fertile ground for this kind of misunderstanding/unintentional offending. Not to excuse them, though. Dwarves can be assholes sometimes.

The next few days were warm once again, much to Bilbo's relief. He really wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing, but he knew one thing for sure- none of them were asking his permission, and that was the biggest problem. He did understand the situation a little better now- it was rather hard not to, when he was talked over like that. But it didn't matter how small or how warm he might be- they had no right to walk over him like that.

If only he could get either of the two to properly listen to him. However, since the temperature had warmed and both Balin and Dwalin had stopped seeking him out, the opportunity to speak out was lost. Whenever he tried to corner one of them, the topic was changed, or otherwise skipped over. Bilbo tried not to let it get to him. After a few days to contemplate the strange occurrence, he was no longer in a state of shocked confusion over the matter, and had come to a conclusion. Bilbo wasn't going to let either of them anywhere near him at night until he heard a sincere apology.

Then the stone trolls happened, and if there was anything to put one's struggles into perspective, it was the threat of being eaten. In the end though, perhaps the troll ordeal was a good thing. Not only did Bilbo get a shiny elf sword, but they also got to visit Rivendell (after a panicked chase by wargs, of course). 

In Rivendell, there was no need to think of that whole being treated like a stuffed animal nonsense. Everyone had warm beds inside a warm shelter. And beyond that, Bilbo started to feel a little closer to the group he was travelling with. Kili and Fili were first, apologizing profusely for their involvement, and also for their uncle's ire- which was somewhat unjustly aimed at Bilbo alone. 

Then came Bofur, Bifur and Bombur behind him. Bofur had been friendly from the start, but there had always been this undertone of dismissal in his actions. When he told jokes and poked and teased, there had been this subtle feel that he wasn't totally playing, and did mean some offense. That was gone completely now, and Bilbo was surprised to feel a bit of respect from all three of them. Even though Bilbo really felt that he had messed up fairly badly in the whole debacle, their acceptance warmed him.

Ori had probably been the most open of Bilbo all along. From him, Bilbo had genuinely never felt any negative feelings. Only now he wasn't keeping a nervous distance, and while his brothers were no closer to talking with Bilbo than before, at least he wasn't getting anymore assessing or distrusting glances. Oin was in that category as well, whereas Gloin had become slightly more open. 

Balin and Dwalin however, Bilbo set to ignoring. If they weren't going to listen to him, he would just have to avoid them. Bilbo didn't think they were bad dwarves, but truly he did not appreciate the whole non consensual manhandling that had gone on. Since they were in Rivendell, Bilbo had the luxury of being able to pointedly avoid the two brothers. He was sure that Balin had at least noticed, and Dwalin probably as well, though he didn't show it. Heck, even other dwarves were beginning to notice. Which was why Bilbo was not surprised to see Bofur approach him after he darted right out a room when Balin walked in.

“So, what's the story between you and the sons of Fundin?” Bofur asked conversationally, easily keeping pace with Bilbo's short stride. Bilbo considered deflecting the attention, seriously considered ignoring it entirely. The whole thing seemed a tad embarrassing, something he should be able to deal with himself. Then again, at this rate, it would never solve itself. The least Bilbo could do was get a second opinion. 

As Bilbo explained his unique situation, Bofur listened with careful attention. Halfway through he started grinning, but didn't interrupt. By the end, Bofur had stopped looking like he was about to laugh, but still had a tell tale smirk. 

“I see, I see. That's an interesting problem you got there. How do hobbits regard the act of sleeping with friends and family, by the way?” 

“Oh, well, it's mostly something children do for sleepovers. Hobbits do like touches between friends and family, so its not that sleeping with others is uncomfortable, it just doesn't really happen.”

Bofur nodded at the information. “It's a little the opposite for dwarves, actually. It's a bit childish to be hands-y with kin in public, but very common to sleep all together, especially on cold nights. Most likely, they both thought they were doing you a favour by including you, and thought you were only giving token protests for the sake of pride.”

Bilbo frowned. “So you're saying they didn't do it because they were cold? And you would at least think they'd ask about Hobbit customs first.” 

“Oh no, they definitely did it because they were cold. Entirely selfish reasons, I assure you. That's just why they probably think it's okay. You're right, they should have asked, but sometimes it's easy to forget that Hobbits have different customs for these things.” Bilbo nodded at the explanation. It made sense, but he was still annoyed at it. 

“You know, I can give them a talk, if you don't mind.” Bofur offered, noting Bilbo's silence.

“Oh, I thank you, but no thanks. I would feel dreadfully embarrassed to have someone speak in my stead. I will just try to give them a firm talking to, before this has a chance to continue. Besides, it's entirely possible that they will stop even if the cold weather does not, then I will not have to worry about it anymore.” 

“Whatever you like. If you change your mind though, don't hesitate to give me a shout and I'll set them both straight.” Bilbo couldn't help but smile, and give him thanks. They continued to make idle chatter of other subjects as they walked, and Bilbo eventually found his way to bed with a lighter feeling than usual. 

Soon after that, the company left Rivendell. Soon enough after that, another cold front came rolling in. Bilbo was determined to make his troubles known to whichever dwarf tried to drag him off. When he set his bedroll down, both Balin and Dwalin went to either side, and Bilbo gave as nasty a glare as he could to both. Of course, on Bilbo it probably just looked pitiful.

Seeing them both glance at him as he prepared to sleep, Bilbo knew it had to be now. But just as he opened his mouth to lecture them, he was interrupted. 

“Hey Bilbo, I see you're getting ready for bed.” Bofur called, advancing towards the three of them. “It's a rather cold night tonight, and I was wondering if you would mind sleeping under my covers tonight.” Bofur was talking in a pleasant, conversational tone, but even Bilbo could hear a tone of reproach in it. 

“You see,” Bofur started before Bilbo could think of what to respond with, “I know you hobbits do not make a habit of sharing beds with family or friends, and that trying to do so without giving a choice would be confusing and offensive to you. But alas, it is quite cold, and I do consider you a friend. So I ask, would you like to share my bed?” And now there was a clear reproach in his voice, as well as amusement. From a quick glance, both Balin and Dwalin were a mixture between sheepish and guilty. 

Bilbo couldn't help a wide smile of suppressed laughter. “Thank you, I think I will take you up on that offer, since you asked so nicely. I do rather dislike being forcefully pulled around like a child's toy.” Bilbo couldn't help playing along, plus he honestly did not mind when asked nicely. He picked up his bedroll and moved over to Bofur, helping to arrange both of their bedrolls properly before climbing in. The faces on both Balin and Dwalin were completely worth the interested looks from around the camp fire. Bilbo turned away and nestled his head on the pillow, shifting his arm as Bofur pressed up against his side.

The very next day, Balin and Dwalin approached Bilbo while the company was taking a break for lunch. As soon as they could drag him off to somewhere semi-private, they both apologized profusely. Bilbo, in turn, thanked Bofur again the next time they saw each other. And the next night, when Dwalin politely asked if Bilbo would mind sharing his bed that night, Bilbo agreed with a silly grin. He still didn't need to snuggle anyone for the night, but when it was voluntary, Bilbo found he didn't mind it at all.


End file.
